March 2007
ALL: What do you mean by "Have I seen anything strange recently?" How about the day that never came! And that dead dog under that bridge suddenly going all twitchy! That's got to be some freaky meteor storm I'll tell ya. If you ask me it's the government, they got that big satellite that can block out the sun & I bet it was some kind of biological experiment trigger weapon thingy that's bringing the dead back to life. No wonder the secret police left town. ~ Unidentified Loon Unemployment has hit the roof. With Reed Communications & Audax downsizing and leaving a lot of highly qualified people with nothing but the Dole. The constabulary are in short supply of staff as many members have just had enough! The bombings, the independent 'hero’s', the death of John Weid and Chief Constable John Winters leaving the city and classed as a 'fugitive on the run', the 'secret police' leaving town... Well the constabulary are indeed in desperate times. ~ Local news reporter. Church, Media So where has this troubled child Burgundy got to? We offer to give her our lords embrace and forgive her sins, and how does she repay us? By attempting to insult the pope! This child is nothing short of a demon, sent to us for all your sins. She will be stopped, if not by the authorities... The lord will find a way. ~ Local community church priest. Funerals for those who died during the bombings 2 months ago have all gone ahead and donations have been given too many local charities. The problem however, is that the virus that got released last month pulled funds from many of the charities that were donated to. Whispers have already begun to accumulate on the links between the bombings and the virus being released. Attempts are being made to track down the location of where the virus was released from. Media, Legal, Bureaucracy, Police Yeah it's still going to be the same for me and my lot. Well after all, the gangs are going to think that they can run a muck around this city with our current situation with the lack of a Chief. So our lot will be called out packing whatever we can get our hands on - and there's nothing we're not trained for. If we don't show them we're still in charge, we're not doing our job properly. ~ Armed Response Officer, The Constabulary. Well it looks like Winters really has done something to get rid of corruption in the Constabulary; With the secret police out of the city, local officers leaving as the work gets 'too dangerous' - transfers are coming in thick and fast for all over. Each one's having a strict background check, interview and being placed in teams with current officers under strict surveillance. Bureaucracy, Legal, Police, Politics. (FINANCE – Last paragraph) The Constabulary still have key areas under strict surveillance after January's bombings. Threat levels are still considered to be high, though a general report has been issued to the general public ensuring them not to panic and that everything is now "under control." As a result of the Bombings, Mr Redd's is set for a new location and it is rumoured that he's looking for a more central spot in Hanley. Planning permission has been requested to build a memorial on the location of the old Mr Redd's for the innocents who lost their lives that evening. The Constabulary are indeed pushing for extra funding to help with the cities current situation. Transfers are having to be made from neighbouring cities, and staff are demanding more pay as their jobs are becoming more dangerous as local gangs know that they're stretched. But where's this money going to come from? I'd take a guess at the new 'money lending' business' that are moving into town. Street, Underworld Did you hear about the Sandernacht Group? Something’s going on there I tell you. Can't you tell? One minute they all seem to be getting on quite well... The next, there seems to be a divide in the ranks. You've got to have seen them, whispering amongst themselves and then when another member comes along they go all quiet. Something's going on I know it. What the hell happened? Where'd every one go? Now I'm not a big wig, don't get me wrong, but it seems like some key players have just got up and left. 'Sorry mate here's your new boss.' What's got them that spooked that they'd give it all up? Still, I'm not complainin' at all, it just means I can see how far I can push it with the new guys''. '' ~ Gang member’s general views. RIIIIIOT!!!!! Come on guys look at it. The Fuzz are completely stretched at the moment. Their chief has done a runner, that private 'secret police force' have done a bunk, they're going to go on strike if they don't get more money, THIS IS IT. Come on lets make this place ours''. '' ~ Enthusiastic gang runner. Well the night life is a load of crap now! Thank you terrorists. Who want’s to go out to clubs and get blown up, I'll tell you... No-one. How can I be expected to earn a respectable living pushing drugs? ~ Drug dealer Street, Underworld, Police James Helmudson has really gone out of town. No-one's seen or heard of him in the past month. The Constabulary are continuing their manhunt for him and are on order to bring him in alive but to class him as an extremely dangerous individual. Ask anyone on the street, though if they tell you they've seen him I can bet they'll ask for a large sum of cash before they tell you whatever they can make up. Finance, High Society, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics Reed Communications and Audax have both decided to move their main offices out of town, and have nearly completed the move already. Both are going to still have a small presence in the city, however their capabilities will be severely down powered from what we're all used to. What's that on the news about Unemployment and the Dole? Rubbish, did you see the redundancy payouts that Reed Communications and Audax employees got? I could retire right now on that and still go on holiday 3 times a year. Transport, Street, Industry, Politics, Media Well it's already started to happen, new business are setting up right now, mainly small Legal firms and money lending outlets. News travels fast when major players move out of a city. Let’s hope that shares will rise again once these new faces make a name for themselves. Occult As old energies leave us, new ones arrive. It is all to maintain the balance of it all. Sometimes though those old energies never really leave, they're always there, upsetting the balance of it all. ~ Caoilfhionn Ashen, Staffordshire Moorlands. I have looked into the veil once more and it has spoken to me. It is free once more, no longer contained along-side another. It seeks to do its business once again and take its rightful place at the throne. ~ Elizabeth Walker. Church, Occult The day of darkness was upon us and it has left its taint on the city. As it has been foretold, we will see the rise of the demons now, the children of the devil. They will dance their folly upon on lives for all of you sins. The church is your only salvation now, turn to our lord and he shall bestow you with forgiveness for your sins and open his gates for you to enter. ~ Local Christian church goer. Church, Health, High Society, Media, Police Controversial local “artist” Burgundy seems to be hiding from the limelight, maybe due to pressure from the authorities and the church. Local Hospitals continue to report that she's not been turning up for her 'evaluations' and as the pressure increases on the constabulary for their decision to release her, it seems that she is becoming quite high upon the 'to do' list by everyone who's after her. Meanwhile as the church was considering taking legal action against The Constabulary for releasing someone that they now confirm as a dangerous individual. It seems that they have decided to join forces in the hunt for Burgundy. Other religious outlets have also backed this move and are claiming to be taking action the help locate her. Media, University, Legal, Media, Bureaucracy Scientists at the city’s two universities are claiming that the freak weather last month was caused by a meteor shower of epic proportions hitting the rubbish that we have around the earth's atmosphere. These meteors broke up into large dust clouds and settled around the earth; therefore these 'clouds' were large enough to give us the lack of daylight that we all witnessed. Their information comes direct from Jodral Bank as they informed the Universities after hearing that they were looking for an explanation into what had happened, claiming that they had to beam information to one of their satellites to get it to close down into 'sleep mode' to prevent any damage it may have sustained from stray rocks. Church, Media, Police Well it looks like it's a bit more than we thought at that church. Not only did we have a chemical spill of some sorts there, an arson attack and the electrical residue there, we also have the grave violations. Forensics have uncovered that the church ground actually housed a small number of graves at the back of the building, and that each one of them seems to have had the ground disturbed in roughly the same area. Requests are being put forward to the families of those buried there, if they can continue further investigations with the graves.